


Invisible Tears

by Wolvesowl



Series: Daemonic Hearts [3]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alternate Universe - Daemons, Daemons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-12
Updated: 2016-05-12
Packaged: 2018-06-08 01:16:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6832939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolvesowl/pseuds/Wolvesowl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kuroko can do nothing but watch, and his daemon can only support him in the fallout.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Invisible Tears

Tetsuya watched his teammates as they started arguing, Kise and Aomine snapping at each other while Midorima berated Murasakibara. Akashi hadn't arrived at the roof yet, and honesty, it was a relief. The daemons of the Generation of Miracles were also squabbling, snapping and clawing at each other. None of their daemons had settled yet, not even Akashi's partner, Senshō. However, Tetsuya had a feeling it would be happening for all of them any day now.

Tetsuya knew that his own daemon was special. This was because he was one of the rare cases who had a daemon, who was the same gender as their partner. But, he supposed, that's also how it was with Akashi and another couple members of the Generation of Miracles, so it wasn't too great. At least, not to him it wasn't.

"Tetsuya? Are you alright?" Konpaku, the bluenette's own daemon asked from his arms.

The animal was in the form of a dog, and he was being tightly held by his partner. Tetsuya blinked, then looked down and nodded.

"I'm fine, Paku." he mumbled. "I'm just curious as to why Akashi summoned us to the roof. We would normally be practicing now." he lied.

Konpaku narrowed his eye, obviously not buying it. He opened his mouth to speak, but was interrupted by another voice.

"That's exactly what I came to talk about, Tetsuya."

Everyone whirled around, and standing behind them, Senshō perched on his shoulder as a hawk, was Akashi Seijirou, the captain of the Generation of Miracles.

Everyone immediately shut up, their daemons shifting to smaller forms and moving to their partners' shoulder. Konpaku was the only exception, and he remained in Tetsuya's arms. The boy frowned, wondering what his captain meant. What was there to talk about? Their performances, maybe? But what was there to discuss about that? And besides, they were all in their last year of middle school. It wasn't like there was much to be done. Though, their teamwork needed vast improvement, if they had any hopes of continuing to effectively play together in high school.

"Yes, Akashi-kun." Tetsuya said respectfully.

Akashi just nodded at him, then started speaking.

"Our performance is dropping significantly. We can no longer operate as a team." he said bluntly.

Aomine snorted. "We knew that already!"

Kise whined. "Yeah! We've all noticed it!"

Midorima added his own piece. "That's why we've been practicing individually outside of school."

"Ne, but not everyone has improved." Murasakibara said in his usual bored tone, crunching on a chip. "Kuro-chin still plays like he always does. He hasn't changed at all."

Akashi frowned at that, and the others were nodding agreement, and Aomine muttered something under his breath.

"He can't even really be considered our shadow anymore."

Tetsuya stiffened at that, pain stabbing through his chest. This was his team, his friends, his _family_. Why were they turning on him? Why were they turning on each other? It wasn't supposed to be like this.

"I agree." Akashi said simply. "And I will discuss it with Tetsuya later. Now, we have another issue to discuss." he said. "I cannot allow myself to play on the same team as all of you in high school. I have no need for you, and we only risk dragging each other down. That is something I absolutely cannot allow. That is why I suggest you all choose different schools to attend." he stated calmly.

Aomine snorted. "I already planned on it." he said coldly. The other three nodded along with him, their daemons looking just as determined as their partners.

But Konpaku sensed his companion's distress, and pawed at his chest worriedly. Tetsuya just tightened his grip on the canine, listening to his captain.

"I am glad we are in agreement, then. I suggest you all go to practice for the afternoon, since that is all. Tetsuya, remain behind. I wish to speak with you." he said.

"Yes, Akashi-kun." the bluenette answered mechanically, the others leaving to roof without even pausing to look at their teammates.

"Atushi was right, Tetsuya. You have not made any noticeable improvements. I cannot allow that to go on. You must improve, or I will be forced to ask you to resign from the team. But I do truly wish for you to improve. I want you and Konpaku to come to Rakuzan with me and Senshō." he stated. "Please tell me what you will do at practice tomorrow. I know you will make the right choice, Tetsuya." he finished, then turned and left, leaving the blue-haired boy alone. The school day had ended, thankfully, so Tetsuya just grabbed his bag and left the school, heading for home and ignoring his daemon's questioning. His pain was invisible to them, just as he himself was.

 

* * *

 

  
As soon as the boy returned to his empty house, he went to his room. He set down his bag, gently set Konpaku on the floor, and then sat on his bed and curled up. He hadn't felt so alone since his parents had died a few years ago, when he'd started living alone in his house. He'd had his neighbors check in on him and very once in a while, but they'd stopped in the middle of his second year of middle school.

The boy trembled, fighting back tears. Finally, his daemon had enough, and hopped on to the bed.

"Tetsuya?"

And that one word, filled with concern and care and gentleness, was enough to send him over the edge. Tears spilled from his eyes, running down his cheeks. He was hurt. He was hurt, because his family had fallen apart, and he had noticed it happening before today, but had been unable to do anything. His family had broken, and it was his fault. Maybe if he'd improved with everyone else, he'd have been able to hold them all together.

"P-Paku, it hurts!" he swallowed. "They've fallen apart, and I couldn't do anything about it! We were supposed to be a team, a family!" he cried softly, sniffling.

The dog hummed, going up to him and pressing close, and the boy pulled him close. He cried, and he sniffled and trembled, the creature's fur getting damp with tears.

Then it happened. A low growl bubbled from the animal's throat, and he was shifting, flitting between forms rapidly. A cat, an ocelot, and oncilla, and so many others. Finally, the shifting slowed, then stopped and the boy could only cry, not noticing what was happening.

He felt a warm, rough tongue lap against his cheek, and that was followed by a small nose. He blinked, then realized his daemon was cleaning up his tears. He also noticed that something felt different. He felt...settled, more firmly in place.

"You settled." Tetsuya whispered hoarsely, knowing what that feeling was.

"I did." Konpaku laughed.

"You're a kodkod." the bluenette pointed out.

"I am." the little feline agreed. Really, he was a wild animal, but was no bigger than one of the larger house cats.

Tetsuya sniffled, then nodded and looked away.

"Tetsuya, don't worry, okay? Things are gonna turn out alright. I promise. I'll support whatever choice you make." he said quietly. "I can't tell you what to do, but I can tell you this. You still care about them, but they don't care about the other members of that team anymore. It's not even really a team. It hasn't been for a long time, and you've known. You've just blinded yourself to the fact because you didn't want to lose them." he whispered.

Tetsuya cried, nodding. "I-I think I know what to do. B-But for tonight, can we just....can we just snuggle?" he asked softy.

Konpaku laughed. "We sure can. You don't even need to ask." he hummed.

The bluenette nodded, then lay down, hugging the daemon to his chest as he closed his eyes. He was mentally and emotionally exhausted, so he fell right asleep. The two slept peacefully, right through the afternoon and the night.

 

* * *

 

  
Tetsuya woke up to his alarm, then sighed. He got up, then ran a brush through his hair and straightened his uniform, which he was still wearing. Konpaku was still asleep, so the boy went downstairs to make their bento for the day, and then grabbed an apple for breakfast. He wasn't feeling all that hungry. He grabbed the leftovers from yesterday's breakfast for his daemon, and went to wake the animal. As soon as the kodkod was finished eating, Tetsuya picked him up, going to the door and putting on his shoes. Then, he left for school. He'd made up his mind, and he knew what he was going to do.

 

* * *

 

  
When Tetsuya had arrived at school, he'd went to the office to pick up a from. After filling it out, he'd tucked it away and then went to his first class. The day passed in a blur after that, and then it was time to go to practice. The bluenette stood for his seat, Konpaku sitting next to him on the floor. After packing, he slowly made his way to the gym, his daemon following silently, staying close enough to brush against his leg.

Then, he was at the gym, and he walked in, not bothering to go to the changing rooms. He was the last to arrive, which wasn't too big a surprise. He sighed, walking up to the redhead he'd called his captain for his time with the Generation of Miracles. Akashi and Senshō noticed him instantly, and the latter seemed to realize the new development for the pair.

"Oh, Konpaku, you've settled?" Senshō said, looking mildly surprised and pleased.

"Wait, what?" Kise yelped.

"Really?" Aomine demanded.

Murasakibara looked interested, and Midorima just looked shocked.

"Yes." the kodkod said simply.

Akashi nodded, walking over and crouching down in front of the feline. He reached out a hand, but stopped before it made contact.

"May I?" he asked.

After all, one never touched someone else's daemon without permission from one of the members of the pair, unless they were family, a very close friend, or a lover. Akashi usually didn't ask to touch Konpaku, as they were all close enough for there to be no need, but he seemed to realize there was a change in the pair in front of him.

"Yes, Akashi-kun." Tetsuya answered, feeling the acceptance from his daemon at the request.

The redhead brought his hand to the feline's head, scratching gently. Tetsuya felt a shiver run though him, an odd, but not unpleasant, sensation overtaking his body as it always did when his daemon was touched. Then the redhead moved his hand down, scratching under his chin for a moment before he stood.

"May I ask what form you've settled on? You obviously aren't a house cat, though I don't recognize what type of wild cat you are."

"I'm a kodkod." came the simple answer.

Then Tetsuya knew he had to do what he came for. He bowed, pulling out the forms he'd taken from the office that morning.

"I am sorry, Akashi-kun, but I can no longer do this. I can't stay on a team I grew close and watch it fall apart." he murmured, handing over the form and straightening up. "I truly am sorry that I can't live up to your expectations. I wish very much that this could turn of differently."

And with that, the bluenette turned and walked from the gym.

Akashi frowned, and the others looked over his shoulder at the form.

The redhead's eyes widened in shock, and he frowned. He had not expected this.

He had not expected for Tetsuya to hand him a resignation form.

But now he also had another issue to deal with, on top of hat the bluenette had done.

What had the boy meant by what he'd said?

 

* * *

 

"Do you regret that?" Konpaku asked as they walked away from the school.

"Yes. I do. But I wouldn't change it. It hurt to much to keep playing with them."

"What will you do now?" he asked.

"The only thing I can do. I'll find another high school to go to and hope we can fix this in the future."

"But you miss them." the feline stated.

"Yes. They are family, after all.

Konpaku chuckled. "You wanna bring them back together."

"Yes."

"So do I."

"So let's do it."

"Of course." the feline whispered, looking up and smiling sadly at the tears falling down the boy's face. No one else saw, though.

 _'Well, it makes sense.'_ the daemon mused mournfully.

Invisible tears for an invisible boy.

**Author's Note:**

> Thoughts? Feelings? Who would you like to see next?


End file.
